Happy Birthday
by Mystic Morning
Summary: Nothing is more beautiful…. Than a SMILE…. On your lips…. Let's celebrate this special dayyyyy
1. Chapter 1

This OS is dedicated to one of the famous writers of FF & one of my favorites also….. **Barbie Girl Srija**... on the occasion of her stupendous **_Happy Birthday_** …..

So, dear…. here's your **Birthday Gift** on your request!

Don't know…. How it's made actually…. Don't know will it satisfy you or not….

I have tried dear…. to fulfill my cute sister's sweet demand…..

Hope you will like it…..

..

..

 **A/N:** The entire theme of this story is totally based on my (weird!) imagination. It has no chronological similarity with the original concept of CID as per FWP…

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

 _Time: 10am_

 _Place: CID bureau_

Abhijeet was working on his desk attentively.

Daya also was there but only with body, his mind was totally absent from present scenario.

He looked at surroundings… his face glowed seeing the almost empty room.

Intentionally he cleared his throat…. But no change happened there.

Daya's face fell.

He continued once again….

But the result was same.

Daya couldn't take it any more… with slow pace approached to Abhijeet's chair.

Abhijeet (without looking up): **kya baat hai Daya…. kab se bechyan ho rahe ho?**

Daya shocked: **tumhe kayse pata!**

Abhijeet smirked: **tum kab mere taraf dekhte ho, kab kya kya muh banate ho, kab maan hi maan haste ho… tumhe bina dekhe hi mai bata sakta hoon. Aur tumhe kuch der se gale me kuch zada hi khichkhich ho raha…. Mujhe nehi pata chalega…. Majra hai kuch!**

Daya embarrassed. He quickly took a chair & adjusted it beside Abhijeet… **Boss mat jao** … he initiated in low voice.

Abhijeet sensed the sogginess in Daya's voice…. **Kya baat hai… aaj sahabzada kuch jada hi udas ho rahe!**

Daya gripped Abhijeet's arm: **Boss… please… aaj tum na jao.**

Abhijeet looked at him keenly: **kiun?**

Daya stubbornly: **mai bol raha hoon, isi liye.**

Abhijeet knitted his eyebrow: **aur ACP sir bhi toh bole hai, Abhijeet tumhe jana hai aaj Delhi…. Uska kya?**

Daya in flow: **ACP ko maro** …. He immediately stopped noticing Abhijeet's fiery eyes & lowered his head.

Abhijeet turned at him…. **Baat kya hai…. aisi bachho jaisi zid kiun kar rahe ho…. hai kya aaj khas… joh mai aaj ka din tumhare sath rahun…. Specially.**

Daya stunned: **tumhe kayse pata?**

Abhijeet (kept his file aside): **abey, kuch naya bol? Kya tabse ek hi dialogue mar raha!**

Daya: **haan… tumhe toh aab meri baat dialogue hi lagega! Kab se samjhane ki koshish kar raha hoon…. aaj tum ja nehi sakte… sun hi nehi rahe ho….**

Abhijeet irritated: **kiun? Aaj newspaper me koi dhang ka khabar nehi hai? Tune subha subha rashi- bhabissya dekh raha tha? Udhar kya likha tha… agar aaj mai Delhi jaun, kuch anarth ho sakta hai!**

Daya made a face: **tum samajh nehi rahe ho…. Abhi…**

Abhijeet strictly: **tum samajh nehi rahe ho Daya. Ho kya gaya tumhe? Duty ko hum aise neglect nehi kar sakte….. HQ se order hai… mujhe jana hoga. Bas… aur kuch nehi sunna.**

Daya again opened his mouth for some emotional speech…. But cut by Sachin's call…. As they came back from forensic lab collecting some urgent reports.

Daya quickly converted him into senior inspector avatar giving his buddy a burning glance & went to fulfill his duty.

..

..

..

..

..

 _Time: 2:30 pm_

 _Place: CID bureau canteen_

Abhijeet, Daya & Freddy were taking their lunch.

Abhijeet put his last spoonful meal in mouth: **wah Freddy! Sach me hum dhannya ho gaye bhabiji se milke. Kya taste hai… chicken ka! He made a yummy umm face… nehi Daya?** & looked for support.

But Daya seemed in some other era. He didn't react.

Freddy in slow tone: **sayad Daya sir ko pasand nehi aya sir. choriye….. aap ko achha laga… Manisha bahat khush hogi yeh sunke. Daya sir ke liye phir kabhi….**

Abhijeet cut him loudly: **are nehi nehi Freddy. Tumhare Daya sir case ke khayalon me dube hai abhi bhi. Dimag ghumane wala case aya iss baar** …. Daya felt a light kick on his knee under the table & his trance broke.

He looked at Abhijeet first, then Freddy's fallen face…. & smiled.

While Freddy enquired innocently: **kaunsa case sir? Mahim wala** (MAHIM is place in Mumbai) **case abhi toh solve hua. Aur kaunsa case?**

Abhijeet sternly looked at Daya: **yeh wala nehi Freddy, tumhare Daya sir ko koi aur hi case sata raha hai…. usne mujhe bhi nehi bataya… sachhi** … he made the most bechara face.

Freddy confused.

Daya managed rightly: **kuch nehi Freddy. Hai koi HQ ka case. Woh mai kissi se** eyeing at Abhijeet **…. share nehi kar sakta.**

He patted Freddy's back: **kya tum bhi, itna achha swadist khana…. Bhala mai alien hoon kya… mujhe achha nehi lagega! Mai sochta hoon, hath saff hi na karun, kaam ke bich bich yeh khushbu ayega naak me…. Aahhhh…**

Both Abhijeet & Freddy shocked very much listen that weird wish of Daya.

Abhijeet thought it's better to keep mum….. While Freddy started with full enthusiasms…. **Pata hai sir, Manisha yeh recipe Living Foodz** (a 24*7 food channel) **me dekhi thi. Woh pichle hapte mera sans- sasur** he made a shy face **aye the…. Tab banayi…. Bahat tasty hua tha. Tab se wo aap logoko khilane ka plan kar ke baithi hai. Aaj finally ho bhi gaya.**

Daya: **sach me Freddy, bhabiji humare liye itna sochte hain, hum hai bahat kismet wale. Aisa pyar sabko thori milta!**

Abhijeet supported his brother… **humara toh ho gaya…. lekin team ko kab khilaoge? Pankaj…. Uska kya!**

Freddy smiled broad…. **Woh sir…. Manisha keh rahi thi…. Iss saal, woh…. humare marriage anniversary ke party me yeh dish rahega.**

Abhijeet & Daya made hi- five celebrating the good news.

Suddenly Freddy's phone rang…. & their chatting session stopped. It was ACP sir on call.

Abhijeet sent Freddy to bureau saying he had to do some important discussion with Daya regarding some case.

After Freddy's depurator, Abhijeet hold Daya's hand: **kis baat ka dhahra padha sahab ko? Muh laktake kiun hai mera Daya?**

Daya only grumbled in reply.

Abhijeet: **are! Gussa kiun ho rahe ho yaar. Samjho baat ko…**

Daya angrily: **kya samjhun aur kiun samjhun? Tum sun rahe ho meri baat?**

Abhijeet turned serious: **dekho Daya… jana zaroori hai. Aur dur kahan… Delhi hi toh jaa raha hoon, woh bhi ek- do din ke liye….**

Daya like a stubborn kid: **kiun ja rahe ho?**

Abhijeet pretended not listening anything…. **Tumhe Krishnamurthi murder case yaad hai? Woh minister ka beta….**

Daya: **wohi… do** (2) **mahina pahele jise Bhoarghat** (a pass connecting Mumbai & Pune) **me uraya gaya?**

Abhijeet: **haan wohi. Woh case toh political pressure me bandh hi karna padha.**

Daya nodded in yes.

Abhijeet: **Govt. chahta hai, DCP Singhal phir se woh case ka investigation start karen.**

Daya: **kal se hi?**

Abhijeet: **nehi re. Kal formal meeting hai. DCP sir ke sath sath home secretary bhi rahenge udhar.**

Daya: **meeting matlab kal hai. Phir tum aaj kiun ja rahe ho?**

Abhijeet: **are! ACP sir ka order hai, jana toh padhega. Aur mujhe HQ report bhi toh karna ja ke.**

Daya made faces….. **thik hai. Jao. Lekin sham ko jane ka kya zaroorat? Raat ko jao…**

Abhijeet looked at him….. **kiun? Sham me kya kharabi!**

Daya almost in whisper: **birthday party ka kya hoga?**

But Abhijeet was enough sharp to understand his buddy's lipping… **birthday? Kiska birthday!**

Daya shocked.

Abhijeet asked again: **kiska birthday hai Daya aaj? Humara nehi, team me se bhi kisika nehi.** He rubbed corner of his lips with his signature style…. **Nehi…. Shreya** (Abhijeet's adopted daughter), **Siya** (the girl whom he met in the Epi. Abhijeet Ka Inteqam)….. **kisika bhi nehi…. kya baat hai Daya…. yaar, mujhe yaad nehi… batana….**

Daya in strict voice: **yahi tumhara problem hai Abhijeet. Pata hai, tum humesha dushron ke bare me sochte rahete ho…. kabhi apne bare me nehi!**

This time Abhijeet shocked…. **kaysi baten kar rahe ho tum? Mai kab tumhe ignor kiya? Tumhara har baat sunta toh hoon!**

Daya smiled under his teeth…. **Mai kab apne liye kaha? Tumhe joh thik lage…. Jo ji chahe karo. Mujhe koi problem nehi. Duty nibhao…. dutyyy** …. He left throwing a teasing yet disgusting glare at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet's became dumbstruck. His trance broke with the call of waiter… **saab, plates le loon?**

Abhijeet hurriedly paid the bill & back to his job.

..

..

..

..

..

..

 _Time: 6:15 pm_

 _Place: sea beach_

Daya sited on his fixed place aloof from the crowd of visitors with closed eyes.

His silent gesture disturbed with a sweet ringing voice of his cell placed on his lap.

Daya (in mind): **Abhijeet kiun phone kar raha hai? Abhi 15 minutes me toh uska flight. Aab aya Daya ka yaad! Mujhe lekin tumse koi baat nehi karna. Jao… duty aur duty…. Huhhh….**

The ringing voice stopped. Daya smiled sadly.

Within some seconds it started again. 2-3 times more the continuous buzzing & Daya's desperately not answering repeated.

It was 5th time phone again started with its melodious tone.

Daya looked at the screen. The most beloved person of his life was smiling innocently, there, as the wallpaper!

He smiled seeing Abhijeet's smiley glowing face & swapped the receive button… a panicked cracked voice heard over telephone… **Da… Da… Daaaayaaa…. Ahhhh…. Dayaaaaa** & call cut!

Daya froze in his place. The only thing started hammering his brain was Abhijeet's tormenting scattered voice! An icy chilly shiver ran down his spine.

He immediately called back, but as expected it was switched off. He ordered Telephone Company to trace Abhijeet's phone & made call to Freddy as after their lunch, Abhijeet went outside along with Freddy, Mayur & Shreya.

But his bad luck…. Freddy informed, Abhijeet left for airport after 5 pm from the investigation spot.

Daya didn't disclose the matter & wrapped up his call. Without wasting single minute, he rushed to airport road.

Meantime Telephone Company sent their message & Daya completely shocked to know the location.

It was their home!

With a great force Daya changed his stirring direction to their home & let his dearly Quallis ran in Usain Bolt speed!

He crossed the 30 minutes distance in only 10 minutes & reached their place.

It looked like a scary dark building from outside. Some signs of heavy fighting caught immediately his attention. It seemed more than 1 attacker was there.

His heart started beating or better to say rushing in maximum speed.

Common senses almost abandoned his mind. Only Abhijeet's scream was echoing in his ears.

He quickly pulled his revolver out & hopped to the door on tiptoe.

With a slight push it opened ajar. Inside was totally silent & dipped in dense darkness.

He entered with very cautious steps & lights got on all of a sudden.

Lo and behold!

He rubbed his eyes for once.

It was their that as usual lounge…. But now beautifully decorated by Duo's various photographs, colorful papers, flowers & a giant cake at the center of dining table!

His mouth opened wide & grip on his gun became loose!

He was just going to call Abhijeet loud; a glittering banner caught his attention….. *****HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BROTHERSHIP*****

Daya's lips curved in a broad sweet smile…. he felt a tap on shoulder instantly.

Without turning he identified the desired touch…. **Boss!** only he could utter  & hide himself in his ever secure shell with a lightning speed.

Abhijeet smiled on his big younger brother's innocence.

 **Daya!** He called his chote softly with enormous love. But Daya was not in mood to separate from that soothing hug.

Abhijeet jerked him…. **Daya!**

Daya stayed in his previous posture…. **Hmmm** ….Then suddenly pushed Abhijeet from him.

Abhijeet shocked: **kya hua?**

Daya sternly: **mujhse dur raho tum….**

Abhijeet stepped towards him…. **Aain!** **Kya kar di maine achanak?**

Daya clapped….. **are wah! Senior inspector Abhijeet kab se itna bhole ban gaye? Mujhe toh pata hi na chala!**

Abhijeet irritated: **kaisi baten kar rahe ho yaar? Hua kya?**

Daya stopped him raising his hands…. **Tum chahte kya ho Abhijeet, mai mar jaun?**

Abhijeet shouted at the drop of a hat…. **Dayaaaa…**

Daya's voice turned teary: **are marna hai toh shoot kar do, ek hi pal me kaam tamam. Lekin aise pal pal ke kiun marte ho?**

Abhijeet shook his head in frustration…. **Kya anab- shanab bake ja rahe ho tum?**

Daya showed call list from his phone…. **kya tha yeh… Itna chikhna…. Chillana…. Yeh sab kya tha? Tum jante bhi ho kayse mai idhar pahaucha? Samajhte kya ho apne apko? Bahat smart ho?** He was really mad at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet silently gave sometime to Daya for expel out all his fear & rage.

Daya calmed down after some moment & Abhijeet pulled him in a strong hug.

Daya busted out badly on Abhijeet's shoulder… **aisa bhi koi karta hai Abhi? Tu…. Tumhe pata hai…. mai kitna zada dar gaya…. mujhe sach me kuch samajh nehi aa raha tha…. aisa koi thori surprise deta!**

Abhijeet reluctantly….. **achha! Senior inspector Daya darta bhi hai?**

Daya hit him lightly….. **haan… darta hai…. eklauta rishta ho tum mera. Tum samjhoge nehi…. agar tumhe kuch ho gaya, mai bhi mar** … he cut abruptly by his brother.

Abhijeet wished him in smiley face…. **Happy Birthday Bhai. Aur ek shabd nehi, warna maar maar ke geography change kar dunga aab!**

Data confused…. **Tu… tumhe yaad tha? Toh phir subha se mujhe padheshan kiun kar rahe the?**

Abhijeet face turned gloomy & he instantly looked down.

Daya carefully…. **Kya baat hai Abhi? Meri taraf dekho. He tried to relax his badhe bhaiya.**

Abhijeet: **sorry.**

Daya astonished: **kiun? Mazak karne kr liye? Aare choro nah Abhi…. jiske pass itna pyar karne wala rishta ho, woh kuch bhi kar sakta hai… dant bhi sakta aur daara bhi sakta. Haq hai tumhara yaar.**

Abhijeet smiled strangely…. **tujhe gussa nehi aya, mai itna ghatia mazak jo ki!**

Daya nodded his head in pendulum order…. **Tumhe pata hai Abhi, tumhare mere sath kiye hue har ek behavior me mujhe pyar mehsoosh hota hai… sirf pyar. Joh anmol rishta tum mujhe diye the…. Kaii saal pahele…. Uske chalte yeh sab chote chote mazak… chalta hai yaar** … he patted his buddy's back lovingly… **achha, tumne bataya nehi… kiun subha se mujhe irritate kar rahe the, jab tumhe yaad tha?**

Abhijeet in low tone: **yaad kahan tha yaar? Kaam ke pressure me bilkul dimag se nikal gaya.**

Daya pouted: **jhut bol rahe ho?**

Abhijeet seriously: **na. Mai kabhi tumse jhut bolta hoon?**

Daya thought for a while…. **Phir yeh sab sazawat….**

Abhijeet slowly: **tum gusse me jab canteen se nikal gaye, phone wohi pe bhul gaye the. Tab hi mujhe yaad aya, agar aaj kuch khas din ho, tumhare phone pe reminder zaroor hogi. Toh maine check kar li.**

Daya frowned.

Abhijeet continued: **aur tab hi bakery se yeh cake ka confirmation call bhi aya. Mai order ghar ke badle khud delivery lene ko kahe diya.**

Daya uttered nothing instead of just looking his buddy with fixed gaze.

Abhijeet noticed that & again initiated in low tone: **tum jab pichle mahine mujhe kaha, aaj kuch khas din hai…. mujhe har haal me Mumbai rahena aur zaldi ghar bhi lautna, mai samjha nehi.** His voice turned teary…. **Tum… tum… Daya…. yeh sab baten… yaad karte ho… aaj bhi? Mu… mujhe…. Yakeen nehi ho raha… tum…** he collapsed on sofa with a thud  & buried his face in his palm.

Daya: **tum khud ko guilty maan rahe ho Abhi?**

Abhijeet didn't look upward. He was just still there in his position.

Daya (sternly): **kiun?**

Abhijeet (almost in a whisper): **mai tumhare layak hi nehi Daya. Mujhe maaf kar do. Kabhi tumhara sentiment mai samjha nehi. kitni chote chote pal…. Choti choti yaaden tumhe itna sakoon deta hai… mai kabhi in sab pe dhyan hi nehi deta, humesha kaam ke bahane dikhata hoon.**

Daya finally occupied the space beside his brother….. **Lekin mujhe toh yeh serious wala… kaam ke piche bhagne wala bhai hi pasand hai. Angry young man Abhijeet…. Agar mera bhai bhi mujh jaysa senti hota…. Criminal toh sab hath se nikal hi jata humare…. Nehi? Mujhe baba, alsi bhai nehi chahiye….** he concluded dramatically.

Abhijeet (in complete shattered voice): **mai kabhi achha bhai nehi ban paya yaar…. Na hi….**

Daya cut him sheepishly…. **Haan… nehi ho tum achha bhai….**

Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart. Instantly he looked up.

Daya while wiping his wet face gently…. **Tum itna sa bhi achha nehi…. tum….** He paused, which fastened Abhijeet's heartbeat… **tum duniya ka sabse achha…. Sabse pyara…. Bhai ho Abhi.**

Abhijeet looked at him with amazing eyes.

Daya smiled & pulled Abhijeet in a side hug…. **Yaar, kya kya sochte phirte ho! Yeh sab ulta- sidha mere samne ainda se kabhi na kehna…. Tum jayse bhi ho, joh bhi ho….. Mere bhai ho…. mera Abhi ho…. jiske zada… zada toh dur…. Uske barabari me bhi koi mujhe apna nehi sakta…. Mai pichle janam me zarror kuch achha kaam toh kiya… warna yeh rishta…. Yeh pyar…. Kahan se milta?**

Abhijeet looked at him silently holding all his love for his brother in his eyes.

Daya left him & pointed his eyes…. **Yeh joh ankhen hai Boss tumhara…. Yeh khuli kitab itne salon me mujhe padhna aa gaya…. mujhe pata hai, kya maine rakhta hoon, tumhare liye.** **Yeh sab** he eyed at cake… **agar na bhi karoge tum, mujhe utna pyar hi toh karoge? Utna hi bharosha rakhoge mujhpar…. Utna hi mera care karoge… Nehi?**

Abhijeet eyes again got ready to shower pearl drops…. He barely nodded.

Daya: **mai bhi kabhi pahele socha nehi aaj ka din celebrate karne ko. Woh toh kuch mahine pahele jab tum mission me gaye the, tab ek din meri mulakat Shekhar sir se hua…. Itne salon baad. Woh toh mujhe dekhke hi pahechan liya…. mai tumhara bhai hoon. Phir mujhe khayal aya, aare haan…. dekhta dekhta iss bhai ka rishta humara dus saal ki umar ka ho gaya! Tab hi mere dimag me yeh plan aya ke 18 years ki dosti aur dus saal ka brotherhood…. Celebration toh banta hai!**

He stopped & noticed Abhijeet was in trance looking at some unspecified point, who told in dreamy tone…. **Tujhe aaj bhi yaad hai Daya…. tujhe pata hai… utna sakoon mere dil ko sayad usse pahele kabhi nehi mila…..**

..

..

..

..

 **FLASHBACK**

 _A pre festive weather prevailed all over in Mumbai._

 _It was the year 2005…. Evening time._

 _Two dashing inspectors of CID Mumbai were working on a high profile case randomly for last couple of days. Lastly they were over in the evening & it was their boss, ACP Pradyuman…. Gave them permission to leave bureau earlier._

 _But it was sub- inspector Daya…. who had to buy some household staffs. So his best friend inspector Abhijeet also accompanied him in the general store._

 _They chatted on some random matters & purposefully pulled each other's leg & busted into carefree laughter._

 _It seemed both the friends were fully enjoyed their life. But may be only the Almighty knew how they were alone in their personal surroundings._

 _Daya:_ _ **Boss… tum joh kuch bhi kaho, yaar ghar me buzurg hona bahat maine rakhta hai**_ _…. he says this in reference to their last case._

 _Abhijeet casually:_ _ **haan…. sahara milta hoga bahat.**_

 _Daya:_ _ **kitna achha hota…. Agar humare zindegi bhi dushron ke tarha…. Khusal hota, nehi?**_

 _Abhijeet smiles sadly…._ _ **Nashib apna apna!**_

 _Daya smiles:_ _ **Abhijeet, aaj kal bahat film dekhna lage ho!**_

 _Abhijeet:_ _ **aare nehi. Yeh toh zehen me aya achanak, mai bas…**_

 _Daya:_ _ **mai toh mazak kar raha hoon Abhijeet.**_ _in dreamy tone_ _ **Mai kabhi kabhi sochta hoon, ek bhi apna koi rishta hona insaan ke liye bahat ahem hota hai. Apna rishta… apna haq… ajib hai… nehi? Woh toh achha hua… hume kam se kam koi khas dost toh mil gaya! Hum ek- dusre se dil kholke baat toh kar satke!**_

 _Abhijeet also supports him nodding his head affirmative._

 _Daya gets busy to pick his desired staffs while Abhijeet looks at surroundings lazily._

 _Suddenly they hear a cheerful call from behind…._ _ **Abhijeet! Kayse ho? kitne dino baad mile!**_

 _Abhijeet turns & feels very much awkward as he can't identify that person._

 _He only stares at that unknown face._

 _The unknown figure pulls him in a hug…._ _ **Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet, tumhare bare me. Mujhe bhul gaye mera bachha?**_

 _Abhijeet shocks very much listen that loving address while Daya's heart only pinches a l'll looking the love of that unknown man for his best friend cum senior._

 _Unknown man pats Abhijeet's cheek lovingly…._ _ **Bachha, mai Shekhar bhaiya…. 1994 batch, Police Academy, Hyderabad.**_

 _Abhijeet confused:_ _ **Shekhar bhaiya?**_

 _Shekhar:_ _ **koi nehi bachha, mai janta hoon tumhare bare me. Mujhe badha garv hai, mera bachha, itna sab hone ki bawajud bhi phir se himmat dikhaya. Duty jion ki. I am proud of you my boy. Tum Pradyuman sir ke under kaam karte ho, zahri akhir hira ko pahechan hi liya!**_

 _Abhijeet's face brightens:_ _ **sorry sir, mujhe thik se toh yaad nehi… phir….**_

 _Shekhar cut him:_ _ **mai tumse do saal ka senior hoon. Philhaal Enforcement Directorate me hoon… itne saal Assam, West Bengal, Manipur…. Yeh sab jagah kaam kar raha tha. Aab kuch din pahele Mumbai posting mila. Aur dekho, mujhe mera bhai mil gaya.**_

 _Abhijeet smiles softly._

 _Shekhar:_ _ **aa ja, aaj mere ghar…. tere bhabi maike gayi hai…. hum dono raat bhar gappe marenge… chal.**_

 _Abhijeet humbly denies his invitation…._ _ **Sorry sir, woh work load kuch din se bahat zada tha. Bahat thak gaya hoon. Aaj nehi, phir kabhi aunga.**_

 _Shekhar seems not satisfied with his reply, but doesn't drag the matter more as he clearly feels Abhijeet's hesitation…._ _ **Achha… phir kabhi? Thik hai… lekin pakka… ana padhega.**_ _He gives his contact number to Abhijeet._

 _Shekhar:_ _ **thik hai, nehi jana aaj. Koi baat nehi… lekin ghar jane se pahele thora time toh spend kar sakte ho mere sath. Aur yeh sir ka chakkar choro… yeh badha formal hai.**_

 _Daya looks both the senior officers silently for long from a distance. He can't understand his actual feelings in the core of his heart, his best friend… Abhijeet… gets this love… after a long time…. A brotherly love…. A caring support…. A selfless well-wisher. He tries to understand his own mental statistics. But only an unknown burning sensations gradually covers his eyes & mind as well. He is not jealous at all… only a pain… a mental agony…. strikes his soul badly. When he listen Mr. Shekhar's proposal to spend time with Abhijeet, he quietly wants to skip from the scene. But he forgets…. He comes here with inspector Abhijeet…. That famous hard tough sharp eyed cop….Abhijeet Srivastav._

 _Abhijeet notices Daya's retreating posture. He calls him hurriedly…_ _ **Daya!**_

 _Shekhar turns his head to the person named Daya, while Daya only gives a helpless expression._

 _Shekhar extends his hand for handshake…_ _ **hello! Young man… Senior Inspector Shekhar Sharma.**_

 _Daya grips that firm hand:_ _ **sub- inspector Daya, sir. Honored to meet you.**_

 _Shekhar smiles softly:_ _ **itna formal hone ki kya baat hai? Tum Abhijeet ke sath aye ho… matlab uska jaan- pahechan wale ho. Uss nate mera bhi pahechan ho gaya tumse, nehi?**_

 _He turns to Abhijeet…._ _ **Wayse introduce to karwao Abhijeet… tumhara junior?**_

 _Abhijeet inhales deep & while looking at straight at Daya's eyes…. Speaks strongly…. __**Yeh mera bhai hai sir… Daya…. mera chota bhai.**_

 _Daya feels a 1000 volt current jerks his body. His whole body shivers for a moment. It seems his whole world shakes with this one address…. Bhai!_

 _He doesn't remember more clearly. How they faces Shekhar after that & how they leaves from there… he was in a trance._

 _He doesn't even can't understand when they reach sea beach._

 ** _Daya…. mera chota bhai_** _…_ _.. was continuously echoing in his eardrums….. He feels like either he is dreaming or wants to be in seventh heaven._

 _They sit side by side on a lonely place at seashore. Daya's eyes…. full of so many unasked questions…. Doesn't allow Abhijeet to concentrate on waves._

 _He waits sometime…. But Daya stays in his previous gesture._

 _Abhijeet without turning initiated in low voice:_ _ **agar tum apne kismat ke liye humesha khud ko koshte rahoge…. Zindegi tum se utna hi dur bhagega. Ane wala kal pe humme se kisika bhi control nehi…. lekin joh khushi hume abhi mil raha hai…. use apnane ki koshish karo.**_

 _Daya neither move nor utters anything._

 _Abhijeet continues:_ _ **humesha blood relation se hi rishta bane… zaroori nehi. Kabhi dil ki pukar bhi sun liya karo. Sayad koi khas mil jaye…. Sayad tum kisika jine ki wajah ban jao….**_

 _Daya's face looks as silent as grave in the glittering moon light… his ever sparkled eyes turn as dumb as a statue._

 _Abhijeet shivers looking at Daya… it seems he sits beside a dead man!_

 _He waits for a while for Daya's reaction, but nothing comes._

 _Abhijeet sighs heavily…._ _ **Sorry Daya…. mai sayad kuch zada hi mang liya tumse. Koi nehi… tumhe manjoor nehi… mai samajh sakta hoon… kya pata, meri yaadast…. Kab tumhe bhi bhul jaunga….**_ _His voice chocks…. he turns quickly to hide his emotions & starts dragging himself towards main road disheartenly with trembled steps. Time & again Daya's smiling face, His innocent expressions, His care for Abhijeet…. Everything comes in front of his eyes._

 _Suddenly a deep voice buzzes from behind…._ _ **Bhai ko aisa akele chorke ja rahe ho?**_

 _Abhijeet's feet stop. Suddenly he feels lack of oxygen... it seems he is going to out of breath…. His throat denies to work._

 _Daya steps forward with slow pace…._ _ **Abhi!**_

 _Abhijeet stuns to see Daya's red eyes & completely wet face._

 _He can't check himself more…. quickly pulls Daya into a tight hug._

 _Both the buddies start shading their immense pain…. their emptiness of life…. their insecurity… on each- other's shoulder…. with the new name of their relation…. The relations of BROTHERS._

..

..

..

..

Feeling a tender touch on hands, Abhijeet's trance broke. He found Daya's smiley gaze on him.

 **Kya hai… aise dekh kya rahe ho** … he tried to hide his eyes.

Daya: **tum apna muh kiun chupa rahe ho?**

Abhijeet started looking here & there… **mai bhala kiun chupne laga? Achha…. aa jao… cake cut kar lete** … he picked the knife placed over table…. **Aa ja.**

Daya shouted: **nehiiii…..**

Abhijeet shocked: **kya hua?**

 **Woh time 7:40 pm ka hai** … Daya smiled awkwardly.

Abhijeet: **aain! Aab 7:40 ka kya chakkar!**

Daya: **woh uss din jab tum beach pe mujhe gale lagaye the…. Paheli baar…. Ek bhai ke hasiyat se…. waqt tha sham ke 7:40.**

Abhijeet's mouth opened in full circle shape….. **iska bhi muhurat! Tu time bhi yaad kar ke rakha!**

Daya: **chauko mat…. usi waqt mere phone pe khabri ka message aya tha. Toh mujhe time yaad rahe gaya… samjhe Mr. Emotional!**

It was again a jhakta for Abhijeet…. **Emo… aur mai! Jah jah… nataunki!**

Daya smiled: **emo toh tum ho hi, mano yah na mano…. Itni si baat pe kitna anshu bahaye! Mai toh daar hi gaya… tsunami na aa jaye ghar me! Yeh joh duniya ko apna rough n tough avatar dikhake phirte ho…. mere samne use lane ki koshish bhi na karo tum…**

Abhijeet irritated to his core…. **Oye dhakkan… ghar ate hi kisne mera coat kharab kiya?**

Daya grinned: **toh daraya kaun? Mai kya kar sakta hoon! Mujhe rona aya….**

Abhijeet completed: **mai ro diya** & both the buddies busted into laughter.

Suddenly they noticed wall- clock. It was 7:30 pm. Both of them rushed to their respective rooms for a refreshing session & soon met at dining area… cut the cake… fed each- other… did various masti…. & their as usual sweet n sour leg- pulling.

It was 8:15 pm, Daya suddenly asked…. **Abhi, tum matlab aaj nehi jaa rahe ho?**

Abhijeet was busy licking the cream from the base of cake. He only managed a small… **hmm.**

Daya: **kab?**

Abhijeet still busy at his work: **raat ko.**

Daya irritated: **are, raat ko kab?**

He patted Abhijeet's head…. **Baad me khana…. Flight kab hai, bolo? ACP sir ko pata hai…. tum sham ko nehi gaye? Excuse kya diye tum?**

Abhijeet took the last piece in his hand & forwarded to his brother…. **Chor bhi aab Daya…. chal kha le….**

Daya pushed his hand softly… **pahele batao, kahani kya banake aye ho?**

Abhijeet took a small bite…. **Khabri se milna tha…. bahaaat important baaat hai…. 10 baje ki flight hai yaar. Tension mat le, waqt hai.**

Daya felt relieved & embarrassed very much…. **Kya yaar, ACP sir ko jhut bhi bolna padha tumhe mere liye….**

Abhijeet while chewing the cake with a contained expression in face…. **bhai ke liye itna chalta hai Daya. Aur agar mai woh natak na karta, yeh sab tumhare kartute mujhe thori pata chalta!**

Daya was really speechless for this precious relation of him…. **Phir bhi… yaar… jhut toh…**

Abhijeet made him stop showing his hand…. **Wapas aa ke bata dungaaa. Don't worry yaar.**

Daya handed over a beautiful pen to Abhijeet as gift for this special day of their life, studded a crystal ' ** _A'_** on its cap & demanded his own gift.

Abhijeet acted as if he perplexed: **gift! Kaunsa gift?**

Daya came into anger: **dekho boss, mana ke mai kuch zada hi jasbati ho ke yeh sab arrangement kiya aur tum se bhi karwaya…. Lekin iska matlab… yeh nehi….. tum isko occasion na samjho. Yeh humare liye celebrate karna ka din hai…. dusra koi kitna bhi silly samjhe. Toh jab occasion hai… gift toh banta hai. Maine tumhe diya… aab tum kuch nehi doge?** He made a sad face.

Abhijeet only stared that pure soul's face & smiled in his mind…. **Lekin mai toh tere liye gift kuch liya hi nehi. Waqt hi nehi mila… zaldi zaldi me bahana bana kar nikla…. Cake li…. Aur ghar aa gaya…. sorry yaar. Aur alag se gift ka kya…. Yahi 2-4 din pahele hi tu shopping toh ki…. Woh bhi mere hi credit card se!**

Daya's expression didn't change with that… **woh mera haq hai Abhi. Mera bhai ka credit card… mai hi use karunga… usme kya!** He said casually.

Abhijeet suddenly jumped on his feet… **chal.**

Daya confused: **kahan?**

Abhijeet started dragging Daya: **chal na mote… kitna sawal karta hai…. chal chal….**

They settled quickly in car & Abhijeet ignited it.

Daya: **hum kahan ja rahe?**

Abhijeet didn't answer.

Daya again: **yaar, bolo nah…. hum ja kahan rahe? Dekho mujhe koi gift nehi chahiye is waqt. Mmm…. Tum Delhi se kuch la sakte ho!**

Abhijeet smirked: **sach me?**

Daya rolled his eyes: **matlab tum mujhe gift dilane le ja rahe ho! Abhi, tum pagal ho? Mai toh mazak kar raha tha.** He pressed Abhijeet's arm….. **yaar, ghar chalo. Abhi derh** (one & half hour) **ghante me tumhara flight. Chalo, dinner kar lo shanti se. phir mai tumhe drop kar deta hoon airport.**

But Abhijeet didn't cared Daya's lectures & took their car towards sea- beach.

Daya shocked very much… **yaar, kar kya rahe ho? Ghar chalo…. Packing ki tumne…. Dinner bhi karna hai tumhe…. wapas lauto, phir hum beach pe ayenge… chalo nah….** he tried to convince his buddy.

But Abhijeet is Abhijeet…. Irade ka pakka! ... He almost dragged Daya at their favorite place & took seat with a serious face.

Daya tried to find the actual matter behind all these drama of his friend…. But failed miserably.

 **Huhhh…. Samajhta kya apne aap ko? Team ka best actor hai…. bhes badalne me sabse mahir hai…. he Bhagwan…. aab iss bachhe par bhi test kar raha hai… pata nehi, kya chal raha iske** **dimag me… tab se baytha hai muh pe tala lagake…. Kuch toh rahem karo iss masum pe** …. Daya murmured all in extreme frustration.

Abhijeet still sited looking at sea- waves…. **Daya, gaddi pe mera phone rahe gaya… please le aao** …. he told plainly as if didn't listen anything.

Without further quarry Daya left & back within 5 minutes with a loud enthusiastic call…. **Abhi! Abhijeeeet!**

Abhijeet stood up from his place & looked at his younger brother's running figure. Daya reached near him with a big tiffin- carrier & a gift wrapper in his hands. His eyes were glittering like anything.

Daya while taking deep breathes: **tum pahele kiun nehi bataye. Aur yeh sab kya** he showed the tiffin **seat pe rakhke aye?**

Abhijeet smiled sweetly: **raat ka khana… aur yeh** eyed at colorful wrapper **mere bhai ke liye.**

Daya handed over the tiffin to Abhijeet & got busy to open the wrapper. A smart branded sunglass peeped out from it… Daya immediately wore it.

Abhijeet shook his head looking Daya's silly act: **oh bhaisaab…. Raat ke nau** (9 pm) **bajne ko hai. Abhi aap kripya karke goggles utariye aur khana kha lijiye. Use subha try karna. Warna aab mujhe sach me late ho jayega.**

Daya: **nehi… raat hai toh kya… abhi kuch der ise pahenke rehta hoon** …. he was smiling really broad.

Abhijeet murmured: **mid 40's ka ho gaya….. abhi bhi bachpana nehi gaya iska. Pata nehi kayse Rajat logoka senior ban gaye!**

Daya while taking the tiffin from his hand & settled cozily on rock…. **Kuch kaha tumne?**

Abhijeet looked at his watch: **nehi. kha le.**

Daya: **achha, yeh pura khana sirf mere liye. Tum khusbu se kaam chala loge!** He winked at Abhijeet  & got busy to check foods.

Navaratna Pulao, Paneer Butter Mashala, Malai Kofta & Gobi Parantha came out.

Daya looked at Abhijeet with unbelievable looks….. **kaha se uthaye? Garam bhi hai!**

Abhijeet: **kha ke dekh.**

Daya took a spoonful of Navaratna Pulao…. & his mouth opened wide…. **kab banaye? Mai toh kaha bhi nehi, mujhe parso se yeh khane ka bahat maan kar raha tha! Itna busy schedule chal raha toh….**

Abhijeet smiled affectionately: **lekin** **socha toh… sirf soch lena… tera kaam ban jayega…. Batane ka zaroorat bhi nehi.**

Daya kept aside the tiffin & grabbed Abhijeet's hand securely….. **Boss, sach me… yeh tum… sab tum khud banaye? Yaar, lekin kab? Waqt kahan mila…. I mean…. Tum toh aaj Freddy logoke sath bank gaye the….**

Abhijeet laughed at Daya's confused state…. **Yaar, yeh sab raaz ki baat hai. Aab zaldi zaldi finish karo, late ho jayunga mai.**

Daya thought it's better to solve the matter later & both enjoyed their homemade dinner sitting in the lap of nature…. In front of sea…. the only silent witness of their long journey from senior- junior to friends to best friends to bhai to reason of life gradually.

Soon they were over…. Packed their belongings…. Drove towards airport…. Abhijeet, to accomplish his duty for nation & Daya, once again to give support his buddy to fulfill his commitment.

One thing was common in them…. They both thanked their life…. to give them such a priceless unique relation beyond their expectations.

* * *

 ** _The best thing_**

 ** _I can give you today_**

 ** _is to pass on my dreams, good health, luck,_**

 ** _fortune and happiness to you._**

 ** _May you have years full_**

 ** _of happiness to come._**

 ** _Happy birthday dear sister!_**

Best wishes from your Misti dii, Srija.

Stay safe & sound

Keep smiling

Kaysa laga yeh attempt, batana…. Agar bura bhi lage, toh bhi goody goody review karna! Ha Ha! (evil wink!)

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU NOTE

 **Anushka Diya:** _thank you very much dear_

 **krittika:** _di! Tumi! I'm grinning. Feeling honored…. Tumi amar stry te review krle :) he he…. Lovely addressing… liked it so much….thank u very much_

 **lovekavin:** _thank you_

 **rukmani:** _dear, hum jayse dekhte hain, TV pe DUO relation…. Yah phir, idhar (FF) bhi jayse portray karte hain DUO ko…. sayad hi itna pure relation real life me hota hoga! Haan…. it's for sure Aditya sir & Daya sir obviously r very much clz in their real lives…. But there, they have their own personal many other happy relations…. Family…. Commitments…. Isn't it? Mujhe bhi kabhi kabhi ajib lagta hai… kya sach me aisa rishta hona possible hai! Thank you very much_

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** _6 times! Haan! Is it so much good! Thank you very much dear. Don't know when I'll be back next time! But, it's for sure…. Next wk u'll get another OS on my favsss :)_

 **Guest:** _dear, I wrote it thinking of a special day. No new idea related its continuation…. In my mind right now. If u want to share ur thoughts…. bejhijhak bata sakte ho… ta ki mai ise further age barha sakun…. Haan, agar mujhe woh continuation suitable lage toh! Thank you_

 **shalu:** _thank you very much. I'll try to do as per ur demand ASAP_

 **nilisha:** _thank you. I am trying my best to fulfill ur demand dear. It's not only urs, most of the readers also telling me for doing quickly. Just give me a l'll bit time. Obvio I'll do_

 **dnafan:** _thank you very much dear_

 **ABHICHARM:** _awww…. Itniiiiiii tariff! Blushing blushing! Thank you dear_

 **DA95:** _thank you very much_

 **Khushi:** _thank you very much_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Angelbetu:** _achha! Mai chupa rustum hoon…. is liye u love me! Ha ha! Really sweet of u dear :) a big thnx for ur detailed review_

 **Miss Birthday Girl:** _thank you Srija…. atto bhalobasa di ke! :) :) amar sweet sis ke sweet wala dhannyabad_

 **RAI:** _thank you very much_

 **D:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _thank you_

 **Purba:** _dear, review box r opor akta parallel box thake…. Dekhecho sure. Tumi oi jaygate tmr naam ta likho. Tahole, tmr namei review ta post hobe. Otherwise as a guest post hoy…. Taratari te skip kre jaoar chance theke jay. Tmake then review r pore naam likhte hobe na. Thank you dear_

 **SHREYA BANGLADESH:** _hello! My new reviewer. Tmr naam ta toh bes lengthy! Thank you dear. I hope, next kono story teo tmr review pabo :) :)_

 **GD:** _a bigggg thank you Dada. He he he….. in childhood…. I also wished just like your Bhai :) whenever, mom made some tasty food! Idea is actually derived from that! & Daya sir toh always nice nah? :) Whatever he does :) you r the second one, loved the FB. Thanks. & ha ha ha… this is also lengthy! Yah… I thought…. It will come from u! Will you please teach me Dada…. Secret of a normal size OS? All time I start with an aim to complete within max 2000 words….. but lastly finish with 4000- 5000! Thank you very much_

..

..

..

..

..

Thank you readers, for all of your supports. I was afraid earlier about its extra-long body…. It's seemed to me boring…. & lengthy….. But the way you loved it…. appreciates it…. Means a lot for me. Tons of THANK YOU all…..

Stay happy

Stay safe

Bye…..

 **../\/\/\/\\..**

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
